Talk:Sacrier/Agility/2
Comments on Spells: Any Sacriers level 100+ feel free to make suggestions here and leave your name so I can credit you ----- If you can get a group and good money i have an alternative to lvling punishment get moon hammer to lvl 5 it cost about 150kk and you need a high lvl feca to help you and you need 100 kokonuts but with 400 equip agil and 300 after nimble i hit into 700s and i dont have to lose life bloods-joker kk thats my game name lvl 85 atm sac and i reccomend gettin dagger skill and gettin air maged bless dags with a 1/2 crit set and fill in with agil/wis items personally its gr8 with 8 ap punish / dags combo of about 500 without buffs and after punish hit 150-200 2 times with dags is nice. Comments on Leveling: Any Agility Sacriers feel free to comment here about what you level on and your level ----- *I have one comment to add on battle, I found it was useful if soloing to use assault's range and my superior MP to keep just ahead of enemies. If i was with an enirpisa, I found I was more useful jumping right into the middle, locking them all and having the eni mostly heal me while i killed the monsters. ~ Bloody-Punishment *What I've experienced as very easy and cheap place to level is at Astrub Rocky Inlet. All but the Green Dink have negative resists to wind. Plus they have 3 MP, no ranged attack, which allows you to save loads of potions or bread. Darkdrake 13:00, 21 February 2008 (UTC) *In my 40s to 60s i also did a lot of fungi masters. they drop at least 1 mushroom per fight plus some other scrolling mats and give decent xp. if you wait for the right moment (get enclosed by mush mushs after they cast their poison, you can get huge amounts of wisdom buffed. if i get bored i went hunting for 5-10 starred bwork groups in the devastated village. - Blackhabit Thanks I would like to thank the anonymous poster who reminded me about Moon Hammer. It's high on my to get list but haven't actually gotten it yet, hence my forgetting it. This spell has hit me (in PvP) for 54X damage. Thanks DarkDrake- the Dinks are good experience until about level 35 or 40 right? Usually I keep 'visiting' them until 25-30, now I'm going to Mushds, wearing at least one Magus Fecalizer. Darkdrake 03:25, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Bloods-Joker, thanks for the input. BlessDaggs is one nice way to go. I find crit sets unreliable myself, and prefer to be able to hit multiple enemies, but many risktaking-type people will benefit from your input I'm sure. Updates I just added in the sac stats table, and a link to the characteristic scrolls page. `Bloody-Punishment 3/11/08 I just moved some comments to areas they affect, and added in some info on my current weapon. `Bloody-Punishment 10/1/08